Shiro of sherwood forest
by hottstuf JK
Summary: Ichigo is kidnapped by ulquiorra and was being taken to lord Aizen, when shiro decides to intervene and rescues him, but Aizen will do anything to get this mighty weapon. this takes place in another world that's not the bleach world or are world.


HSJK: This is kind of like a parallel world you've got stuff from the 17th century mixed with stuff from the 21th century. I'm not entirely sure how to explain it, but if you read it you would get it.

Ichigo: This is also more of a ruff draft."

Shiro: Please review, so I can take a nap.

I-C-H-I-G-O

The beautiful morning sun glowed brightly against the blue cloudless sky. The meadows were a glories green, but despite the beauty of the forest all was not well in the little town of karakura." Ichigo!" a women screamed as her beloved son was being dragged off." Please don't take my ichigo! He's all I have, please don't take him!" the women fell to the ground and sobbed into her hands, her orange hair flowing in the silent breeze.

"Silence, women or your house will be burned down with you in it." came a monotone voice, cold emerald eyes stared at the women with pity." Mom, I'll be fine just don't do anything that will get you hurt. Ok?" The boy being dragged away said a little hesitantly.

"Yes, Trash listen to your son and you may live to see another day." the pale man said in hopes to irritate the teen, and it worked. " If you touch her I will kill all of you" he growled, but it was less threatening do to the fact that his hands were tied behind his back, and with two other men holding him in place.

"Sir ulquiorra, Aizen is waiting for us back at the castle." one of the men holding ichigo said. Ulquiorra turned to his subordinates and the tied up teen." Then we shall take are leave." he said as walked to the carriage, the man to the left of ichigo rushed to open the door, ulquiorra stepped on then in the carriage where he toke a seat and waited for ichigo to join him. The teen in question was thrown head first into the carriage where he struggled to sit up, but when a foot landed on his back he froze and looked up at his assailant." So who exactly are you and what do you want with me?" ichigo asked as casually as he could.

"I guess introductions are in order. I am ulquiorra schiffer, I work for lord sosuke Aizen." ulquiorra continued" My lord has been searching for you for sometime, and now he has found you"

"Why has this Aizen person been looking for me?" ichigo was very confused, he had never heard the name sosuke Aizen before, let alone actually meet him.

"That I am not aloud to tell you."

"Or you don't know." ichigo said a smirk forming on his face, but it disappeared as soon as ulquiorra's foot meet with his face, sending him flying into the seat opposite of his attacker." Thanks" ichigo said sarcastically as he fixed his position, blood began to flow out of his nose. He tried to wipe it off but remember that his hands were bound. The carriage being to move and soon the village was left behind. Ichigo tried settling down, but it was really hard to get comfortable with his hands tied behind his back.

"Hey ulquiorra"

"What?"

Ichigo turned so his back was facing ulquiorra" Do you mind taking theses of?" ichigo shrugged his shoulders for extra emphases on what he meant.

"No"

"Why think I'm to big of a threat? Oh is the poor little ulquiorra afraid of getting beaten by little old me?" ichigo asked teasingly his voice pouty.

"Don't mock me. Who would be scared of you."

"Does that me mean you'll untie me"

"No"

"But why? Didn't you say you could beat me easily"

"I have no need to prove myself to trash."

"Oh I see. So your calling sosuke trash then."

"That's lord Aizen to you trash, and what do you mean?" ulquiorra asked. This time he was the one that was confused.

"Well you said you didn't need to prove your self to trash, but don't you want to prove your self to your lord and master. Don't you think he would be a little disappointed when he sees me with my hands bound, that would make you look weak wouldn't. I mean anyone else wouldn't think it necessary, me being weak and all." ulquiorra knew it was just a ploy to get his hands untied, but he was making sense. Aizen would be proud that he captured this supposed great weapon and brought him without the use of bounds. So ulquiorra toke out his sword and cut the rope, he was expecting ichigo to make a run for it but what he wasn't expecting was for ichigo to kick up his legs and let them rest on the seat opposite of with then to put his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

Ulquiorra was thoroughly shocked "What are you doing?" he asked and their was actual emotion in his voice." taking a nap what dose it look like" ichigo replied his eyes still closed. At first ulquiorra thought it was just a trick to get him to lower his guard, but after a few minutes there was a soft snore coming from the other end of the carriage, and ulquiorra was even more shocked wasn't he suppose to make a run for it or something or struggle at least, but he was just sleeping there completely unguarded.

Soon shock turned to wonder, and he became very interested in this ichigo kurosaki.

After two hours of driving ichigo finally woke up, with a grunt he stretched his back" How much longer till we reach where ever were going?" ichigo asked sleepily rubbing away his beery eyes." We still have a long way to go till we reach hueco mundo" was the reply.

"Good" ulquiorra look at ichigo just in time to see him jump out of the carriage window" STOP" he called out to the drivers, but apparently they didn't hear him because the carriage kept going. Ulquiorra poked his head out the window just in time to see the orange haired teen dash into the forest, he turned his head to look at the drivers both sound asleep the horses new the route so well they didn't need either of the people. Ulquiorra climbed to the top of the carriage and banged the two heads together.

"What!" they both screamed simultaneously

"Stop the carriage" was all ulquiorra said before he jumped off and landed safely on the ground. As soon as his feet hit the ground he took off running in the direction he had last seen ichigo. Not to far ahead of ulquiorra was ichigo sprinting for his life leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He speared a quick glance behind and saw ulquiorra fast approaching" Oh crap Oh crap Oh CRAP" ichigo had taken everything into account. He had hit the two drivers in a precise spot to make sure they would pass out after a couple minutes, persuaded ulquiorra to untie him, took a nap for two hours to work everything else out, and then jumped out of the carriage far enough away from home, but not to close to their destination. 'SO HOW THE HELL IS HE GANING UP ON ME SO FREAKING FAST.' ichigo screamed in his head. The only thing he didn't take into account was how fast ulquiorra was.

But what he also wasn't expecting was to run into something, more like someone. He landed with an ouff(I don't know how to spell it properly)." I think something ran into me" a man said turning around. His red hair tied back into a pony tail, tribal tattoos littered his body and his face was stern he was wearing a black hoodie with matching pants. Standing next to him was a group of people. One of the men stepped forward, he had short black hair, three scars going down the right side of his face and a 69 tattooed on his left cheek, he too was wearing a black hoodie with pants." I think a tangerine ran into you" the man said studying ichigo's face, said teen was unconscious do to the fact that when he fell he hit his head on a rock."

"No. not a tangerine an orange" said another man walking forward. He too had black hair but it was bobbed, he also had decretive feathers coming out of his right eye brow, he was wearing pretty much the same thing as the others, expect with orange sleeves." He's kinda of cute" came a fourth voice. The owner of that voice was bald and was wearing red eyeliner." Let's keep him"

"No you idiot we can't keep any random cute guy we knock unconscious." The guy with the red hair said" Wait unconscious" all four looked at ichigo, then looked at the puddle of blood surrounding his head. They all sweat dropped, then quickly rushed to his side" Hey kid are you ok " The same guy asked shaking ichigo like a rag doll.

"I think he needs mouth to mouth recitation. I gladly volunteer" the man with the 69 tattoo said, but was quickly slapped by the bold guy" If anyone's doing it, its me." then they started punching each other.

"What ignorant fouls. I should be the one to do it, after all I am the most beautiful of the group an-" the guy with the funny eye brow was cut off.

"SHUT UP YUMICHIKA!" the two yelled in union.

Pigs" yumichika muttered to himself, as the other two kept fighting." Renji do something their getting on my nervous." the red head looked up.

"Fine. Shuhei, ikkaku "

"Touch him and I will kill you and your stupid friends" a cold and pissed off voice said. Everybody turned to see a not even slightly out of ulquiorra.

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite espada ulquiorra schiffer. How long has it been, what two, three years." Renji asked hate dripping from his tone.

"Not long enough for my taste" ulquiorra committed "But like I said touch him and I will kill you trash"

"Oh no I'm so scared. Look I'm shacking" Ikkaku said sarcastically pretending to look scared.

"Why do you want him?" shuhei asked "We mite not know who he is, but we wont let you hurt innocent people just for aizens purpose."

"The only thing I will say is that this child will be the cause of your deaths." it was suddenly very quite. Then all four men bursted into laughter.

"This kids gonna kill us. I doubt this kid could hurt a fly!" Renji laughed."

"What the fuck happened" everybody looked down to see ichigo getting up rubbing the spot he hit his head. He looked up at the group, at first he was confused, but then he saw ulquiorra and he was scared, it was clear as day on his face. He jumped up to fast and fell on his face with aloud 'thump'

"Hey don't get up to fast" shuhei said rushing to ichigos side and helping him up, completely ignoring ulquiorra who was having a staring competition with Renji.

"I told you touch him and you die." ulquiorra said pulling out his sword. He was about to stab shuhei, but his blow was parried by the red head." Get out of my way"

"No, I think I've grown attached to..."

"Ichigo." The teen replied.

Yeah, I like the strawberry. In fact" Renji kneelt on one knee and faced ichigo." strawberry will you marry me." he promptly received a foot in his face.

"My freaking name is ichigo you dumas! Not strawberry! And since when was I in a comedy." ichigo squealed

"Ichigo" called a calm and cold voice witch made it all the more scary. Said person looked up and locked eyes with ulquiorra." Oh crap" ichigo squirmed in shuhei grasp in attempt to escape.

"Goddam let me go already, I'm not a mother fucking stuffy!" ichigo cried continuing his struggling

"Calm down. Where not gonna let anything happen to you." shuhei reassured

"Please like I'd believe a bunch of clowns" ichigo said finally getting out of shuhei's grasp. Only to be hit over his head by someone that had snuck up on him. Ulquiorra looked at his subordinate" Don't be so ruff, we need him in one piece."

Yes sir." Said the man that had the once again unconscious ichigo hoisted over his shoulder.

"Can I trust you to get him safely to las noches."

"Yes. But what about you sir?"

"I need to take out the trash" He said bluntly, and the four others growled." Now go" with a wave of his ulquiorras man was gone with ichigo." Time to settle this once and for all."

The man holding ichigo arrived at the coach just as he's counterpart stepped out of the coach door" When he wakes he wont be able to escape again." the man said

"Good" the other replied, as he through(are beloved)ichigo into the back. He groaned but other than that made no sound of waking. The coach began rolling through the forest, about half an hour later they came across an extremely dense part of the forest and stopped at the entrance" Isn't this Sherwood forest?"

"Yeah this is wear that rumored demon lives."

"What are you getting all scared now, just because of some stupid roomers."

"No! I just don't want to get attacked by some bandits is all. so let's go around."

"But that's going to take longer and lord Aizen wouldn't be very happy"

"Fine we wont go around" and with that little quarrel they began there journey again. After a few minutes, a tree fell right in front of them blocking there path, and a man jumped down on to it. He's face was covered, but the rest of his body was not(Well he was wearing pants). His white skin matched with his white pants making it look like he wasn't wearing any. He said two words" HI there."


End file.
